Xiao Ming
Sharon Xiao Ming was a genius. He liked math. He went to the university when he was 12 years old. However, he disliked communicating with other people. His classmates thought that he is a freak. They always played tricks on him. He was angry but he coudn't do anything. At last, he couldn't tolerate this. He killed himself and became a horrible ghost. He wanted to revenge. Information Full Name Xiao Ming Nickname Zhu Ming Gender male Age 12 Height 160cm Weight 55kg Description Physical Appearance Now, Xiao Ming is a ghost. He becomes very ugly and horrible. His skin is white. His head becomes so big but his neck becomes long and thin. His hair is dirty and wet. The tangled hair is so long that covers his horrible face. His eyes are red. Some blood well out from his eyes because he is crying. His fingernails are so long that curl together. Clothing Xiao Ming wears a white T-shirt and blue jeans. The T-shirt is his favorite clothe because it is printed a famous Chinese mathematician. But the clothes are ragged and full of blood. He wore a pair of white sneaker before he died. Now one was lost. Personality Xiao Ming is a lonely, introverted boy. He is younger than his classmates. So he is different. He doesn’t know how to make friends. In fact, he never cares about it. He just wants to study his math. Now he becomes irritable and impatient because he wants to kill all the people who always play tricks on him. Possessions He has a triangular rule. He can use it to shoot someone. Just like a pistol, when he aims at one person, a beam of light will spread out from the triangular rule. Background Hometown Moji Relations Friends David Xiu: He is a good man. He will treat Xiao Ming when Xiao Ming gets hurt. Xiao Ming always feels care and love from him. Xiao Ming will have a heart-to-heart talk with him. Ying: He used his skill to save Xiao Ming when Xiao Ming was bullied by my classmates. Xiao Ming really thanks him and Xiao Ming also think he is a good man. Pang Xie: They didn't know each other until Xiao Ming died. Xiao Ming discovers that he is an abnormal guy. Xiao Ming wants Pang Xie to help him take revenge. But he also demanded Xiao Ming should give him the ruby that can enhance his energy owned by David Xiu. Family Pets History Xiao Ming was a lonely, introverted child because he lived in a broken home. His parents were divorced when he was 6 years old. He lived with his father; but he never felt love from his father even his mother. He loved math because he thought that he can find himself when he did some math problems. He also loved reading especially the books about math. He loved to go to Yucai Library (a lively place in Moji Island) at weekends. He preferred to stay in the library all day rather than at home without anyone. Category:Character Page